<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Interview With The Inventor Of The Blanket by RebeccaOkay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26611816">Interview With The Inventor Of The Blanket</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebeccaOkay/pseuds/RebeccaOkay'>RebeccaOkay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sifl And Olly (TV Show)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, gay as shit, hyperfixation bullshit, its all on youtube, please WATCH IT, script style, sifl and olly is really underrated, we need more sockheads.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:08:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>481</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26611816</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebeccaOkay/pseuds/RebeccaOkay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A pastiche of a normal episode of Sifl And Olly, where Sifl desperately tries to tell Olly his feelings.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sifl/Olly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Interview With The Inventor Of The Blanket</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>one, two, three, four!</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Sifl! And Olly! Sifl and Olly Show!</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>everybody!</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Sifl! And Olly! Sifl and Olly Show!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Sifl! And Olly! Sifl and Olly Show!</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>(rock!)</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Sifl! And Olly! Sifl and Olly Shooooow!</strong>
</p><p>Sifl: Hey, I'm Sifl!<br/>Olly: And I'm Olly!<br/>Sifl: And this is the Sifl and Olly Show! Thank you all for coming tonight!<br/>Chester: yeah!! woo!<br/>Sifl: Thank you, Chester.<br/>Chester: th-thank you!<br/>Olly: How was your week, Chester?<br/>Chester: oh, it was pretty.. it was uh, pretty alright..<br/>Olly: Oh, well that's great, man. I had a pretty good week too!<br/>Sifl: What'd you do?<br/>Olly: Ya know, hung out. Vibed. Played video games. It was a fun time.<br/>Sifl: Well, my week was pretty lonely without you...</p><p>
  <em>beat</em>
</p><p>Olly: Well, that's sad.<br/>Chester: my week was pretty lonely.</p><p>
  <em>beat</em>
</p><p>Olly: And that's even sadder.<br/>Sifl: Let's move on.</p><p>
  <strong>Interview Time!</strong>
</p><p>Sifl: So today, we're gonna interview the inventor of the blanket! What a uh, nice fella to invent something so comfy? Must be... really datable.<br/>Olly: Aw yeah, I don't even know how you invent that kinda shit!<br/>Sifl: Let's broadcast in on the satellite!</p><p>Sifl (on satellite): Hey Olly, it's me, Sifl!<br/>Olly: Woahhh, is that you?<br/>Sifl: Weird, man! I didn't expect this one... at all. Definitely not.<br/>Sifl (on satellite): I really love you, you know that? I'd love to go on a dinner date with you. Maybe this saturday.<br/>Olly: Oh, weird, he likes me. Must be an alternate universe broadcast, huh?<br/>Sifl: Heh... heh, yeah.<br/>Sifl (on satellite): No, wait this was prerecord-</p><p>
  <em>satellite cuts off</em>
</p><p>Olly: Well that was weird, am I right, Sifl? Kinda makes you a bit uncomfortable, huh?<br/>Sifl: No, I think he has a point-<br/>Chester: i can cheer you guys up if you uh.. you want!<br/>Olly: Ooh, how will you do that, Chester?<br/>Sifl: hm.<br/>Chester: i could uh... i could do a little dance!</p><p>
  <em>chester does a jig. it switches between shots of sifl and olly, and chester dancing along to some upbeat music.</em>
</p><p>Sifl (singing): <em>I really like this guy, and I really hope he notices, he's a fucking idiot, and I can't get him to notice it. I understand my crappy rhymes, but I'm not overblowing it. I just really really want him to notice it~</em><br/>Olly (background vocals): <em>Aaaah, aah, aa-aaaaaah, ahh! Aaaah, aah, aa-a-a-a-a-aah.</em><br/>Sifl (singing): <em>What is going through his mind, does he think it's normal? Does he think it's just platonic, just completely formal? Or does he know and he's trying to keep this secret from meeee? I really hope that we're just married-to beeeee~</em><br/>Olly: You're a really good dancer, Chester!<br/>Chester: aww, thanks.<br/>Olly: Great cover, Sifl!<br/>Sifl: GOD DAMM-</p><p>
  <strong>ROCK FACTS ROCK FACTS ROCK FACTS!</strong>
</p><p>Olly: What Jello-related incident inspired the title of Pink Floyd's The Wall? Find out after this short break.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>